During drilling operations, Measurement-While-Drilling (MWD) and Logging-While-Drilling (LWD systems as well as wireline systems provide wellbore directional surveys, petrophysical well logs and drilling information to locate and extract hydrocarbons from below the surface of the Earth. Different tools used in these operations incorporate various electrical components. Examples of such tools include sensors for measuring different downhole parameters, data storage devices, flow control devices, transmitters/receivers for data communications, etc. Downhole temperatures can vary between low to high temperatures, which can adversely affect the operations of the electrical components.